The Rise of JawLocker's 5
The Rise of JawLocker's: 5, (previously known as The Rise of JawLocker's: Remastered and The Rise of JawLocker's: Rebooted) was the upcoming fifth and final game of The Rise of JawLocker's series. The Game's Story You're an investigator, it is the year of 2036. Everyone, but you stepped down on a cold case of the mysteries and murders of FazBear Entertainment. You are alive... You are the child from the past... The Game's Release The game was originally planned to be released on December 25th, 2015. Where it is the first anniversary of the game saga. The date was then changed to the late year of 2016 or the early year of 2017, before it was cancelled. It was revealed to be in work again on January 3th, 2016. The Game's History GoldenFreddyfan1987 began teasing the game with an image of an early version of Torture JawLocker, at the time called "Hybrid JawLocker". Soon, GoldenFreddyfan1987 began teasing more characters, including the hybrid versions of Freddy FazBear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Kitty FazCat, Vigo, Lockjaw, and Cate FazFriend. GoldenFreddyfan1987 then started to create teaser games, starting with the first teaser game where The Jester and Purple Guy vandalize the machine that creates the animatronics. Years later in the teaser game, the machine began creates the torture animatronics, which at the time still were called "Hybrids". Another version of Torture JawLocker was shown in another teaser. Soon, two more games were made. Some of the rooms of the game were shown in a few more teasers and some wallpapers, along with JawLocker's third design, known as Torture JawLocker. Since then, GoldenFreddyfan1987 has been consistently updating his website with new teasers, until November 24th, 2015, two days after PoniatorFilms cancelled The Return to Freddy's 5, GoldenFreddyfan1987 announced the fifth game was cancelled. However on January 3th, 2016, he released a trailer on Scratch, revealing it is no longer cancelled. The Game's Animatronics *Torture JawLocker *Torture Lockjaw *Torture Freddy FazBear *Torture Golden Freddy *Torture Golden Lockjaw *Torture Jabwire *Torture Bonnie *Torture Chica *Torture Foxy *Torture Vigo *Torture Kitty FazCat *Torture Cate FazFriend *Unknown Animatronic *Torture Golden Kitty FazCat *The Unknown *Torture Springtrap *Torture Fang *Popper Ping *Torture Ripdoll *Torture Tealer *Torture Sugar the Cat The Game's Trivia *As of now, it is debated on who is the main antagonist. GoldenFreddyfan1987, at one point, stated is not Torture Lockjaw. The two most likely candidates are Torture JawLocker, since the series is mainly about JawLocker, and Torture Device, since he appears a lot throughout the game and he must be destroyed to beat it. *Due to GoldenFreddyfan1987's depression and stress of the game, he gave it away to a few people on Scratch to help finish the game. But the unfinished game and it's clones got censored by Scratch. **GoldenFreddyfan1987 went back to help finish the game. *This was going to be the only game in the series to have free roaming. *At one point in the game's development, in a scene, the player is asked about everything being a nightmare. **This theory was believed even before this was shown, due to the text when the game started. **The text was later changed to "Life is like a butterfly's dream". **The game still mentions nightmares during the beginning cutscene that plays when the game is launched for the first time. **Hello. I'm vandalizing this wiki. THIS IS STOLEN FROM BFPFILMS Category:Games